


Aliit ori'shya tal'din

by Oreosrgay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Meetings, Fix-It, Flustered Din Djarin, Good Parent Din Djarin, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planet Yavin 4 (Star Wars), Sarlacc Pit mentioned, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tandem X-Wing, din "what the fuck are feelings" djarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreosrgay/pseuds/Oreosrgay
Summary: The tears were building in the corners of Din’s eyes as he saw his child looking at him for the last time in the hands of the Jedi stranger. He kept his eyes on the closed elevator long after Grogu, the Jedi, and the Jedi’s droid were long out of view.-------------------------------------------------------Din is invited to go with Grogu and Luke to Yavin 4, let's do this B)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally the exposition so it's just setting things up for the rest of the story so sorry if it feels short! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the exposition so sorry if it feels short!

The tears were building in the corners of Din’s eyes as he saw his child looking at him for the last time in the hands of the Jedi stranger. He kept his eyes on the closed elevator long after Grogu, the Jedi, and the Jedi’s small droid were long out of view. 

He didn’t realize his companions were still with him until he heard the whisperings of Bo-Katan and Koska Reeves whispering. He slowly wiped the unformed tears from his eyes and reached down to put his helmet back on. He sat down on the nearest seat and heaved a sigh. Cara walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder “Fett should be here any minute to pick us up. I’m gonna bring Gideon with us,” 

Din nodded his head but the words went into one ear and out the other. His mind was muddled and he couldn’t think straight. He had thought back to the last time he had a good night’s rest since the child had come into his life and he couldn’t remember. He leaned his head back against the seat and heaved another sigh. Bo-Katan and Koska Reeve’s whispering got louder and more urgent. 

_Great_ , Din thought, _I have to deal with this kriffing sword_. He rolled his eyes behind his helmet and tried to ease the pain of the searing headache that was forming from all of the events that transpired. He didn’t get up again until he heard the Slave I dock and Fennec, Cara, and a passed out Gideon were starting to walk through the door that the Jedi had taken his child. He got up with a grunt that was masked by his voice modulator and followed the three. 

Before he could make it through the frame Bo-Katan yelled out “We are not done here, Mando”. Din huffed another sigh and said “Yes. Yes we are. Come find me in a few months if you want a fair fight,” And he walked out of the room, the conversation being stored in the back of his mind. 

While they were walking through the hallways over the destroyed Death Troopers, Fennec’s radio went off with a quick “ _Fennec!_ ” from Boba Fett. Fennec brought it up to her faced and answered, “Yes Boba?”. 

“ _Why is there an x-wing in the docking bay?_ ” Boba asked. Din and Cara looked at eachother and Din could swear that she’s the only person that can see through his helmet. “A Jedi came to take the child for training,” Fennec responded. There was a silence on the end for many parsecs and then Boba asked, “ _A Jedi you say?_ ” and Din’s eyes widened under his helmet at the implications of Boba’s words as he sprinted towards the docking bay, Cara not close behind him, the weight of Gideon on her shoulders not slowing her down. 

They were met at the ramp of the Slave I with a flustered and bumbling Jedi holding a confused Grogu at the end of a blaster. 

“Boba Fett!” The Jedi started, the calm he exhibited when meeting with Grogu several minutes ago was replaced with a wave of uneasiness and anxiety, “I didn’t know you were alive after you fell into that sarlacc pit!” 

“I did not _fall_ into the sarlacc pit, your friend _pushed_ me in,” Boba’s voice was even but his posture was tense. The Jedi's eyes widened and his grip tightened on the child. 

“Let’s all calm down. Point the blaster away from the child,” Din gestured toward Boba’s blaster and Boba huffed before complying. “Thank you, now let’s all leave in peace,” Din looked towards Grogu and his eyes started tearing again. _Dank Ferrick I wasn’t ready to see them again._

“Actually, Mandalorian, I have been talking to Grogu and we’ve decided to invite you to come with us to train, if you would like to join us of course,” The Jedi walked towards Din and he smiled brightly as Grogu looked up to his helmet. 

“I um…” Din started, his head dizzying. “I would love to but I don’t exactly have a ship,” Din stated, the offer not settling in. 

“That’s no problem! My cockpit is large enough for the three of us, I brought the tandem,” Luke replied, his stoic demeanor sliding off of him and being replaced by his bright personality. Din could have been blinded without his helmet. The Jedi handed Grogu over to Din and the child cooed.

“Thank you, Jedi. I would appreciate that very much,” Din’s smile was evident even through the helmet as he looked own at his kid. 

The Jedi smiled, “I’ll be in the ship while you say goodbye,” The Jedi smiled again, put on his hood, and walked toward his ship. 

Din walked over to Fennec and Boba and shook both of their hands. “Thank you for the help,” Din said sincerely. 

“It’s no problem, Mando. If you need us again, we will be on Tatooine,” Boba nodded at Din and Cara and both him and Fennec walked to the Slave I and took off. 

Din turned to Cara, “Thank you for everything, Dune. I appreciate it,” Din looked down to Grogu in his arms and rubbed his gloved hand over his small head. 

“Anytime Mando. I’m gonna take one of these ships to take this bantha brain back to Nevarro and deal with him there. You know where to find me if you two ever need me again,” Din pulled her into a hug and Cara nodded towards the x-wing, “Go get your flyboy,” Din’s face heated up at her comment and she smirked. 

Din shook his head and walked towards the x-wing where The Jedi was waiting for the two of them. “Ready to go?” The Jedi asked them and Din nodded and climbed into the top cockpit of the x-wing as The Jedi climbed into the front and got the ship ready for take off. 

Din situation himself and Grogu so they were comfortable and got ready for the trip. “Where are we going, Jedi?” Din asked as they started to fly away from the ship. 

“Please call me Luke, calling me ‘Jedi’ might get confusing when there are other Jedis starting to run around. And we’re going to Yavin 4. I’m building a Jedi academy there,” Luke replied, the smile in his voice obvious even though Din and Grogu couldn’t see it. “There are other families with children who also wield the Force that are just getting settled there so Grogu will have others close to his mental age to learn and play with which he hasn’t had in a long time from what I can tell from his memories he’s shared,” 

“He’s shared memories with another Jedi as well. She had other ideas about me training with the kid,” Din said, his mind drifting back to Ahsoka Tano. 

“Ah, she was a padawan when the old Jedi Order was around. She has seen what certain attachments can do to strong Jedis. However, I am teaching my padawans that attachments are healthy when you understand how to control your anger and fear,” Luke finished, determination in his voice.

“ _Aliit_ is very important in my culture. It was very hard to hear that I would have to give my _ad’ika_ to a stranger,” Din held Grogu close and took off his glove to pet Grogu’s head as the child cooed at him.

“That’s Mandalorian, right?” Luke asked, the confusion in his voice. 

“It is Mando’a, yes. All Mandalorians learn it,” Din replied, his attention still on Grogu. 

“My old friend Ben used to always say ‘ _Aliit ori'shya tal'din_ ’, what does it mean exactly?” Luke asked, his attention to piloting the x-wing. 

“It translates roughly to ‘Family is more than blood’,” Din replied the sleep evident in his voice. 

“Hmm that’s beautiful,” Luke replied and the ship went into a comfortable silence as they flew through the stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm going to try to update twice a week until I decide how long I want this to be so watch out for updates ;)
> 
> I got my Mando'a from this website http://mandoa.org and if you wanna see what a tandem x-wing looks like I got my reference from here: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/X-wing_(tandem) 
> 
> I also really wanted a small interaction between Boba and Luke and there is definitely going to be more 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr :) @oreosrgay and @chanelbootstm


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din, Grogu, and Luke make it to Yavin 4. Din doesn't really know how to talk to the Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is coming earlier than I expected but the positive response I've gotten has given me motivation B) Enjoy!

When they arrived at Yavin 4 it was dark and the planet was quiet. Din and Grogu were fast asleep as they landed and Grogu opened his eyes to the lush green planet. He tapped Din’s helmet and cooed at him until he woke up. As they landed, there were 5 medium huts spread out throughout an open area to the right of the landing area and to the left was a large building with a small sign that read ‘Skywalker’s Academy’ in basic. 

Luke lifted the shield and stepped out onto the grass and Din followed with grogu bundled in his hands. Three children were running around the large area and weaving in and out of the houses closest to the academy. Grogu looked up at Din and whined to be put down. Din sighed and put him down to waddle to the other kids. One of the children, no older than when Din took the creed, ran up to Grogu and knelt down to talk to him. Din was watching intently and anxiety rolled off of him in waves. 

Luke took notice and put his shoulder on Din’s shoulder. “These three young padawans I found on the outer rim. They’re great kids and their parents are here as well. I don’t want to separate any families that don’t want to be separated. I’m more lenient on the old Jedi ways,” Luke smiled and removed his hand from Din’s shoulder, “Let me show you to your hut. I even got Dalo’s mother to build Grogu a crib,” Luke’s brightness was shining through his all black clothing choices and Din felt himself smile. 

“Thank you,” Din replied, his face heating up at his awkwardness. Luke started walking to a hut that was farthest from the academy and they stepped inside. Inside the hut was a small bed on the farthest corner, a bookshelf, a small kitchen, a small table with two chairs, and Grogu’s crib. There was a small room to the side of it that held the refresher. 

Luke turned to Din, “I know it isn’t much but we only have a few families right now. Once I find more Force users I’ll expand,” Luke smiled again and Din nodded. 

“Thank you again, Jedi,” Din said while he took his spear off his back and placed it behind the bookshelf. 

“It’s my pleasure. And I meant what I said on the ship, you can call me Luke. The kids can call me Master Skywalker,” Luke said sincerely and stepped out of the hut, “Your pantry is stocked and we get a shipment of food every four weeks or so from my sister. She just stopped by so she’ll be coming by in about a month,” Din nodded again, “Not much of a talker? No problem,” Luke laughed and Din tilted his head. Luke coughed and continued “Alright well I’ll leave you to it. I’ll tell Marima to bring Grogu over,” Luke nodded his head towards Din and walked over to the large academy. Din huffed a laugh once Luke was out of ear shot and sat down on the bed. 

A few moments later he heard a knock on his small wooden door. He got up with a grunt and opened it to reveal a small girl holding Grogu in her hands. “Hello mister Mandalorian! Here’s Grogu back!” The young girl, Marima Din reminded himself, held Grogu up and Grogu gurgled at him. He took him from the girl’s hands and nodded a thanks to her. She smiled and walked back to where the other two students were waiting. Din shut the door and held Grogu close in his arms. 

“What do you think of that Jedi?” Din asked Grogu as he went to sit down on his bed, placing the child on his knee and bobbing him up and down. Grogu hummed at him in response. “You’re right, he does talk too much,” Grogu made a noise that resembled a laugh and Din chuckled, “You’re getting better at keeping up with me. Hopefully the Jedi will help teach you how to speak,” Din grumbled, Grogu humming in response again. “Alright kid, we gotta be well rested for your first day tomorrow,” Din stood up and placed Grogu in the homemade crib and bundled him in the blankets and sat back on his own bed thinking about the Jedi and how to shut him up if he keeps going on his tangents. 

\---

Din wakes up early in the morning with his helmet and armor still on and his guard up. He looks over the crib and Grogu is still wrapped up in his blankets and he lets out a relieved sigh and settles into his bed once again. He double checks his surroundings for his spear and the sword on his belt and gets up to make breakfast for him and the kid once he determines everything is fine. He isn’t used to stability like this. 

Once he makes his own breakfast he warms up some blue milk and a couple boiled frog legs for the kid when he gets up. He hopes the kid likes his frogs cooked. 

Before he could wake up Grogu and feed him there's a knock at his door. He opens the door and before him is Luke dressed in the opposite of what he was wearing from the day before. He has on a tan loose fitting tunic, tan loose fitting pants, and a brown belt that holds his sword. However his knee high black boots are still on.  _ He looks soft,  _ Din thinks.

“Good morning Mandalorian! How’re you settling in?” Luke asks his trademark smile appearing on his face. 

“We’re settling in well. I was making breakfast, if you would like some,” Din replies opening up the door and gesturing for Luke to follow. Luke enters with a grateful smile and sits at the small table in the middle of the room. “There was a belly-bird in there so I fried some up with a couple of it’s eggs. Would you like some?” Din offered, already plating it for the Jedi. 

‘That would be wonderful, thank you,” Luke says and Din sets the plate down in front of him and takes a seat without his food. Luke digs into his food and looks up to see the Mandalorian not eating anything. He doesn’t even have his helmet off in his own home. 

“Everything ok? You aren’t eating. I don’t want to impose if ya aren’t gonna eat!” Luke said, the concern evident in his face. 

“No living thing can see me without my helmet on, I eat alone. I can eat when you’re gone,” Din explained, but Luke looked even more confused. 

“But I already  _ saw _ your face and you had your helmet off in front of all of those people,” Luke said the confusion lacing his every word.

“That was in a time of desperation. As a Mandalorian I must not take off my helmet but there are certain exceptions when  _ aliit  _ comes into play,” Din explained, “Family is most important. If we have to break certain parts of the creed to protect family then we will do what must be done,” Din finished hoping Luke would understand. 

“I see...so you can’t show your face to everyone, only your family?” Luke asked.

“My clan, yes. Grogu is part of that clan so I have shown him my face willingly,” Din remembered the day before with such clarity it could have been happening at this moment. The relief he felt when he finally removed his helmet for his  _ a’dika  _ and also the sorrow that he felt because he would have to leave him. 

“That is very fascinating, I never knew that Mandalorians had a strict creed like that. But I probably don’t know much about anything outside of Tatooine,” Luke huffed out a laugh and continued his breakfast. 

“Did you grow up on Tatooine?” Din asked, surprising himself about how much he actually wanted to know the answer. 

“Yep! I lived there for the first 19 years of my life with my aunt and uncle. We were farmers before I realized I had a bigger plan in this universe,” Luke answered, still digging into his breakfast. 

“Hmm interesting…” Din said and the two settled into a comfortable silence until Din heard Grogu whining in his crib. 

“Duty calls,” Din sighed and Luke giggled. Din froze and stared at Luke.  _ Did I just hear him giggle? _ Din asked himself as his face heated up. He shook himself out of his stare and went to grab his child. 

“Hey kid,” Din whispered to Grogu as he picked him up and cradled him in his arms. He brought him to the kitchen and started feeding him his frog legs and milk. Luke watched as Din held Grogu like he was his world. 

“You’re a great father, Grogu is lucky to have you,” Luke said and continued to stare at the pair. 

Din froze again. 

“...th-thanks Skywalker,” Din choked out and kept his eyes towards his kid, feeling uneasy at the attention the Jedi was giving him. Luke’s facial expression changed and the atmosphere got awkward. Luke cleared his throat and got up from the small table and put his plate in the small sink. 

“Thank you for the breakfast, Mandalorian. I’m holding Grogu’s first lesson in about an hour so please bring him by the academy by then,” Luke said and let himself out of the room. 

“I think I screwed that up,” Din told Grogu and he whined in response, “We’ve really gotta teach you how to speak,”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh Din can you take a compliment and not ruin the moment 
> 
> Din has definitely gotten used to talking to Grogu about his problems so that's gonna happen a lot in this series cause I find it hilarious. I also want Grogu to start learning words cause he's in a more stable environment to actually learn. 
> 
> I looked up what animals are on Yavin 4 and belly-bird came up and that's what I went with. 
> 
> I also want to write shorter chapters and release them more regularly cause that's what works for my schedule so look out for more updates ;)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! @chanelbootstm
> 
> I like constructive criticism so if there are any moments where you felt a character was ooc or you felt something was off pls comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grogu has his first day at Jedi school and Din learns how to talk to the Jedi without choking on his words (kind of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter but I really like this one :)

Din dropped off Grogu at the academy exactly when Luke told him to and hovered in the doorway to the small classroom. The classroom wasn't that big, only about 5 sit upons in a circle and a small bookshelf in the corner. Din felt too big for the door and out of place to actually step inside the classroom so he let Grogu down to run to one of the mats on the floor where the other kids were. Din looked towards Luke who was watching the padawans intently. Din normally didn’t focus on others around him, he focused all of his attention on a bounty he had to complete or, more recently, Grogu’s well being. The only time he would  _ have _ to focus on someone was when they were speaking directly to him. He’s made it this far in life without being significantly noticed.

However once Luke turns his head to look directly at Din he feels  _ noticed _ . Luke’s smile punches him straight in the gut and he feels out of breath. He quickly nods his helmet and backtracks out of the doorway. He silently walked back to his hut and let out a breath as the door closed behind him. He slowly took his helmet off his head and slumped down onto his bed. He threw his head into his hands and grunted. 

_ What the hell is wrong with me, _ He thought to himself as he made his way into the kitchen to finish the last of his breakfast. 

\-----

About 5 hours after he dropped Grogu off at school there was a knock on his door. He moved his armor that he was cleaning to the side and stood up from the table, making sure his helmet was securely on his head. He realized that he probably didn’t need to be wearing his armor 24/7 but the helmet was staying on. 

He opened the door to an asleep Grogu being held by an exhausted Jedi in the crook of his left arm. "Hello Mandalorian!" Luke smiled.

Din nodded his head at him again “Thank you for bringing him over. I didn’t think you would be done so early,” Din said flustered that he didn’t have time to put on his armor to look put together in front of the Jedi. 

“We usually don’t end so early but I’ve noticed that Grogu gets tired very quickly after using his abilities. We cut class early today so my padawans can all rest,” Luke smiled and handed Grogu over to Din carefully, “Well we’ll start at the same time tomorrow and we’ll also end a little bit later than today. I can have one of the other kids bring Grogu by after class if you’d like,” Luke finished, moving his left hand around animatedly like usual but his right arm was by his side. 

“Is there something wrong with your arm?” Din asked, pointing his helmet towards the arm. 

“Oh! This is a prosthetic. During class it just stopped working and I can’t figure out why. Usually my friend would help me with it but he isn’t visiting anytime soon,” Luke sighed and brought his arm up to show Din. 

“Do you want me to take a look?” Din asked, shifting Grogu in his arms again, trying not to have his posture without his armor betray him. 

“Would you? That would be wonderful!” Luke exclaimed, the bright smile covering his face again. Din’s throat dried and his face flushed as he nodded again and walked towards the inside of the house. Luke followed and he sat at the chair he sat in earlier that morning. 

Din put Grogu to bed and got his utility belt from his pile of armor and brought it to the table where Luke was waiting. He brought the chair from the other side of the table to place it besides Luke and opened up the small container that held different tools and placed them on the table in front of him. He turned towards Luke and gestured for him to place his arm on the table. 

Din took off Luke’s glove slowly and placed it carefully to the side, handling it with care. He turned Luke’s arm over in his hand and opened up the side panel on the inside of his forearm. “This is a very nice model. The wiring looks pretty similar to others I’ve seen so I’ll be able to find the problem,” Din said and began to pick up his tools and get to work. 

Luke was watching him tentatively and Din got the  _ feeling _ he had earlier. He felt  _ noticed _ by Luke and not just because he was helping him or because he was the caretaker of one of his students. 

Din’s gloved hands were working as if Luke’s hand was made of porcelain, his left hand wrapped around his wrist and his right moving wires around. “You said your friend looks at it for you?” Din asked, his eyebrows raising as he realized how bad the wiring was messed with.

“Yes, my sister’s fiance fixes or replaces wires for me whenever I see them. I don’t really like other people messing with my hand,” Luke said staring at Din like he was making direct eye contact with him, “Well you’re an exception obviously,” Luke chuckled. 

Din looked up at him from his place at his hand and squinted his eyes, “And why is that? We’ve only just met,” Din pointed out still staring directly at Luke. 

“Like I said this morning, you’re an amazing father. I can see how much you care for a child that isn’t even biologically yours. It’s very admirable, you’re very trustworthy,” Luke finished his little explanation with a small blush high on his cheeks. 

“Thank you for all of the compliments today but you have the wrong impression of me. I was tasked to keep the child safe, that’s what I’m here to do,” Din went back to working on his hand and broke eye contact. 

“That’s not entirely true, is it?” Luke asked, tilting his head to the side, a small look of understanding visible on his face.

“Has the kid been talking to you? With his abilities? He did it with the other Jedi too,” Din changed the subject quickly. If he had to talk he would rather lead the conversation. 

“Grogu does speak to me, in a way. It’s rather complicated to explain. The other Mandalorian told you to bring him to his kind. You’ve done that, yet you’re still taking care of him. Your dedication to him is very amazing. Don’t think otherwise,” Luke finished, staring directly at Din again. 

Din didn’t respond and went back to finishing the work on Luke’s hand. The only sounds in the hut were their breaths and Din’s tinkering. Din could here the other children playing outside and he paused his work to look over to Grogu. “When I found him,” Din started, still not looking at Luke, “he was all alone. Everyone in the guild was after him. Anyone would have done what I did. I’m not special,” He looked down towards the floor and back to the crib, past Luke. 

“Mando,” Luke said, trying to get his attention. Din didn’t move his helmet, “ _ Mando, _ ” Luke said again, Din finally looking up to look him in the eyes. Luke took hold of Din’s gloved hand in his lap with his left hand and squeezed slightly, “You did a very brave and admirable thing for a child in danger. Anyone else would have turned him in for the reward but you have been caring for him and risking your life for him. You’re a very good  _ person _ , Mando,” Luke squeezed his hand again and smiled brightly. 

Din nodded and cleared his throat, “Din,”

“I’m sorry?” Luke tilted his head to side again. 

“Din,” Din said again, “Din Djarin. That’s my name. You can call me Din,” He huffed out a breath and squeezed Luke’s good hand back. 

“Ok, Din. Thank you for trusting me as much as I trust you,” Luke grinned, Din losing all the breath in his lungs again. 

Din nodded again and finished up his work on Luke’s arm as they sat in a comfortable silence. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRy this chapter is so late. Some stuff came up and I pretty much only had time to work on schoolwork but I'm trying to carve out some time a few days a week to write :P
> 
> im sorry if you've seen Din helping Luke with his hand too many times recently but come oN its so cute 
> 
> also sorry for the lack of Grogu content in this one, he needed a rest 
> 
> if you have any suggestions pls comment! I love getting constructive criticism!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm going to try to update twice a week until I decide how long I want this to be so watch out for updates ;)
> 
> I got my Mando'a from this website http://mandoa.org and if you wanna see what a tandem x-wing looks like I got my reference from here: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/X-wing_(tandem) 
> 
> I also really wanted a small interaction between Boba and Luke and there is definitely going to be more 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr :) @oreosrgay and @chanelbootstm


End file.
